


That Unsaid Something

by SokkaSaiyan13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blowjob in a dark cave, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sex, The Couple We All Wanted To See
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaSaiyan13/pseuds/SokkaSaiyan13
Summary: Toph and Sokka decided to get away from the mushiness for a bit and before long things take an interesting turn.





	1. Always Carry More Meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first fan fic I've ever written so constructive criticism is welcomed. I mainly wanted to write something about the relationship we all know happened at some point in time. This is set years after the events of the ATLA show. Also I'm literally posting as I write so if things seem spastic or bouncy it's cause I have no clue what I'm doing......ENJOY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Sokka are exploring a cave system near Ba Sing Se when things get a little hairy.

"Oh, I wish I had brought more meat with me" he thought to himself as the continued deep into the pitch-black darkness of the cave. "How far down does this go?" he asked Toph as he made sure not to let go of her shoulder while remembering to step high so he didn't trip. "not entirely sure but there is a large opening up ahead so quit complaining" she shot back and made sure to rib him slightly. Toph was glad she had managed to convince him to come with her although it hadn't been that hard as Sokka didn't want to have to deal with Aang and Katara any long then he had to. He practically jumped on the chance to get out as he had been kind of just slumming around after his huge fight with Suki a few days prior and Aang and Katara smooching around wasn't helping. they continued walking in silent darkness for a while until Toph stopped almost making Sokka trip over her. "What's wrong? why'd you stop?" he asked nervously. "oh right.... you can't see what I see. go ahead and light the torch" she mumbled as remembered Sokka was blind as a bat currently. she heard him rummage around for a bit before feeling the heat of the torch on her face. "Whoa! This place is huge!" he cried, "Yea. now you see why i wanted to explore it." as she walked around to get a better picture of the place. She could sense Sokka as he moved around and she smirked as she knew he was completely absorbed in the size of the cavern they were in. She had enjoyed walking the entire way with his hand on her and was grateful for the alone time not spent feeling like a third wheel to everyone else in the group. She also knew that, even though Sokka and Suki were at odds, that she still had a huge crush on him and it had only gotten stronger in the last few years as they spent more time around each other. Even though she had tried to suppress it she had never fully let it go...especially after how he saved her from falling off the airship. Over time she had noticed as he grew up more and more into the young man he was now. "TOPH!!!! Did you hear me?" Sokka yelled snapping her out of her trance. "What is it dweeb?" she asked making sure to hide what she had been thinking of. "I said I've got the feeling we aren't alone in this cavern right now..." Toph, who had been in her own train of thought, hadn't noticed the group of wolfbats that had entered the cavern and were now perched atop any overhang high above them. Before she could say anything, the group had entered the cavern and she quickly realized just how much trouble they had in front of them. She could easily take 3 or 4 as long as they stayed of the ground and Sokka, having already dealt with them in the past, knew of their hatred of fire but they were vastly outnumbered and Sokka quickly pointed out that a good few were still hanging in the air. "Uh...Toph...We need to come up with a plan...quick!" he exclaimed. "No duh!" she quipped back knowing she was at a major disadvantage. "You hold them off while I get us a way out of here!" She braced herself, and with a bit of help from her bending, she shot up and came back down with a thump sending a shockwave as far out as possible to sense where they could escape to. As she landed, she also sensed the two wolfbats headed straight for her and quickly sent them in the other direction with a well-placed flick. "WHAT ARE WE DOING?" Sokka yelled as he flailed his torch back and forth in one hand while following it with his sword in the other. He could take the ones on the ground but between that and the aerial attack he was losing ground quick. Toph sensed a smaller cavern beneath them but with everything going on she would have to drop them into it with no way of knowing when they would land. "This is going to get dicey fast so you better hang on!!" she yelled as Sokka backed towards her while fighting of a diving wolfbat. The bats had surrounded them and they were now back to back as Sokka prepared for them to strike in at once. The last thing he saw as he fell was the jaws of a wolfbat biting where his face had been mere moments before the ground closed in around them.


	2. Seeing Isn't Alway Believing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having seemingly escape peril what will happen to our adventurers now? And where will they end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote this I started this all I also wrote chapters 2 and 3 so I may as well post them right?

They fell for only a few moments but to Toph it seemed like an eternity. Once she opened the tunnel, she had only managed to grasp the wall of it long enough to close it again before realizing she had made it too wide and now, she had lost it. She felt nothing around her and it terrified her more than anything. Suddenly she felt herself being gripped tightly as Sokka wrapped himself around her and held her tight. Every ounce of terror she felt was instantly washed away and she found herself unable to even think. Her mind quickly snapped back as Sokka explained "In about three seconds we are gonna hit the ground." and before she could brace, they impacted with a crunch. Toph knew what had happened but Sokka's screams just solidified it. His leg had been broken in the impact but as he had shielded her from the fall it was the only injury. Toph moved quick saying "this is gonna smart a bit so bear with me" as she used her bending to not only set his bone but also cast it in rock. Sokka let out a yelp as he felt the rock encase his leg. "Are you ok?" he asked her as he lay there bruised and broken. "Thanks to you..." she managed to stammer as she realized he had yet again saved her. "Good" he said as he let himself relax a bit before muttering "seeing as we aren't going anywhere for the current time....at least not me anyway." She could sense the tone in his voice and shot fiercely "I'm not leaving you here!" before he could get another word out. The last thing she was going to do was leave him in the dark with a broken leg and no way to really defend himself. Sokka pulled out a second torch from his pack as the first one had gone out upon impact with the floor. He lit it and as the flames light grew, his vision focusing, he noticed the look on Toph's face and it dawned on him that he had seen it before. It was the same look she had when he grabbed her hand on the airship as she fell. Her eyes were wide and fearful and she seemed completely different then the tough, brutish, and brash girl who always berated him when he did something oafish. She appeared vulnerable and all Sokka could do was to just softly mutter "Toph...Thanks..." and look down at the rock around his leg in the dim light. "So, what now?" he asked hoping it would ease her some if they came up with a plan. "The rock will keep your bones in place at least" she said while thinking to herself to try to figure out a way out of the mess they were in. She started to fire off ideas as her brain came up with them until she felt a hand on her leg. She couldn't see his face but knew he was looking right at her and even in the dimly lit cave she was sure he could see her blushing hard. "We both know I can't walk on this leg... the weight alone would keep me from being able to even move it. So, for now let's take a breather and clear our heads some. The worry and adrenaline started to ease from her and she shivered realizing that even underground this cave was quite cold. Sokka noticed this and moved the torch closer to her to try and warm her up. She settled in next to him against the rock she had propped him up with and without even thinking nestled close up against him. Sokka lifted his arm and wrapped her up close to him so that she was against his chest. She could feel every ounce of his warmth and feel not only every breathe but every heartbeat and in her mind nothing else mattered at that moment. She let down every wall that made her brash, tough, and all around seemingly unapproachable and just held on to him as tight as she could. Sokka, who already had a sense of Toph's feelings to him somewhat, took a moment before attempting to ask her about her abrasiveness seeing as he had plenty of time to do so and was completely unprepared for what happened next as he leaned to look down.


	3. Stand Your Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up as Toph and Sokka finally give in to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I wrote all this at once so bear with me.

Salty with just a hint of sweetness and notes of spice.... he tasted better than she ever could have expected. As she held tight with her lips against his she could feel the shock in his body in full force at first but it slowly eased away before thier lips parted. She had sat by for long enough and now with him so close to her with no excuses or distraction she let go of everything stopping her and pulled him to her again this time kissing him with the full force of her being. As she kissed him, she ran her hands down the sides of his face to his strong jaw covered in rough stubble. From there she moved down to his shoulders, broad from all the training he had been putting in, and down to his chest to where she could feel his heart as it beat fiercely. She had longed to do this for quite some time and now as she did, she feared her heart would jump out of her chest as it was beating faster than his. Suddenly he broke the kiss and as she began to question, she sensed the torch he was holding hit the ground. Puzzled she asked " Did you just put out your light? How will you see?" to which he merely chuckled and said "I've always been able to see you with my eyes but this time, I want to be able to see you in the same way you see me." He sat for a second as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He felt as his hands were lifted up and place on each side of her face. He could feel the base layer of earth that helped her feel whole but a surprising softness underneath. Her face was warm and her hands rough and firm like his but smaller. She held his hands there for a bit and he used this to his advantage to pull her into another kiss. She loosened her grip long enough for him to move his hands from her face to her hips and pull her into him. He felt her slightly melt as he did this and her hands moved around his neck to lock behind. As they pressed against each other she could feel his growing erection press into her more and more and without breaking thier embrace she moved one hand from around his neck, down his side, and to the growing member in between his legs. Not being one to hold back she firmly grabbed his cock and begin to slowly stroke it up and down as he let out a moan of pleasure into her mouth. As he did, she kissed him deeper, thier tongues dancing in desperation, still with a firm hold on both his neck and his cock. She could feel the restraint so she pulled him out fully to relieve some of the pressure. He was by no means small and as she slowly stroked him a thought crossed her mind. She quickly let go of him all together as she knew he couldn't see anything and backed off of him. "Toph? What giv-" before he could finish, he felt the back of her throat pressing against his head and the sound of her deepthroated gurgle filled the cave. She could feel every throb of his cock as she swallowed him inch by inch. Judging by the sounds he was making she knew he was enjoying it which made her put that much more effort into it. She came back up making sure to swirl her tongue around his head before plunging back down using one of her hands to stroke him at the same time. She could feel him pressing up toward her every time she went down as if he wanted more but was restraining himself so she paused for a sec. "We both know you're holding back" she says before taking him into her mouth again. His reaction takes her by surprise as she feels his hands on her head pulling her towards him as his pelvis thrusts upward. She gags hard but adapts as he pulls back and moves in for a second time. Before long he starts to develop a rhythm as she opens her throat for him to fuck. Drool begins to drip down from her mouth and she uses it to caress his balls. Not knowing what may happen she takes a finger slick with drool and slides it down and around his anus. He puckers for a second but relaxes as she eases it in and searches for his prostate. His speed picks up and she can tell by the swelling that his getting close. The only sound heard are his moans and the quelch of his cock pushing into her throat. She finds his prostate and goes to town and seconds later his grip tightens as he blows thick wads of cum down her throat. She continues to work his balls and prostate while swallowing each pulse as it comes until she is satisfied his empty. He collapses down as she cleans the last drop and before long realizes he doesn't know where she is. Stone encases his hands and senses a faint warmth above him. "Open up big boy" she states before squatting directly on his face. He immediately began to lap up her sweet juice as she was completely soaked already making sure to pay attention to every inch of her from her clit to the other and inner lips. As Toph began to grind against him she was unprepared for the flitting motion that his tongue began to make as it darted in and out of her. She decided to relinquish Sokka's hands back and she was rewarded by him gripping her thighs tightly as his tongue explored each of her inner lips separately before moving from her opening, up and around her clit, and back down and inside her. Toph arched her back hard as he worked away, his hands wandering and sliding up and down her outer thighs, ass, and back before coming around to the front and caressing her breasts until needing to bring them back down to hold on to her as she began to grind harder down onto his face. She was unable to think of anything else except the feeling in between her legs as pleasure swept through her whole body. Even the stubble of his chin felt good! Now that he had his hands back Sokka had a trick up his sleeve. While still paying careful attention to her clit he slid two fingers deep inside her pussy and began to finger her slowly. After a minute or two he switched hands and began to do the same with the other. She moaned loudly as he gently slid a finger from the first hand into her ass, making sure not to go too fast. "More" she demanded, knowing she could take it, to which Sokka obliged and soon he was not only fingering her pussy but her ass as well in a rhythmic motion while his tongue put master water bender form to shame. Soon she couldn't take it anymore as her orgasm was building fast. Toph bent a layer of rock around her feet and hands to hold her in place while Sokka moved faster knowing she was close. Suddenly the darkness that Toph had seen her entire life disappeared and all she could see was pure white as her orgasm hit her with the full force of a firebender who had just hit you with lightning. The cry of pleasure she let out rang through the cave and bounced off of every service but Toph couldn't sense anything except the electricity inside her and the man in between her legs who was now slowly fingering just her pussy now. the ground that held her hands and feet melted away as she sank down over Sokka. The white light faded back to black but this time it was joined by a strong heartbeat as she had her head resting on his chest. Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph as her breathe came out shallow and labored joined by an occasion twitch here and there and after a few moments he noticed her hands beginning to find hold on him again.


End file.
